


Broom Closet

by htebazytook



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Caught, Closet Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, Filming, Humor, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty hastily thrown together PWP, inspired by discussions of <a href="http://i582.photobucket.com/albums/ss265/htebazytook4/captzq.jpg">this godsend of a behind the scenes picture</a> over at <a href="http://ontd-startrek.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ontd-startrek.livejournal.com/"></a><b>ontd_startrek</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broom Closet

**Title:** Broom Closet  
 **Author:** [](http://htebazytook.livejournal.com/profile)[**htebazytook**](http://htebazytook.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** <\--  
 **Pairing:** Zach/Chris  
 **Author's Notes:** Pretty hastily thrown together PWP, inspired by discussions of [this godsend of a behind the scenes picture](http://i582.photobucket.com/albums/ss265/htebazytook4/captzq.jpg) over at [](http://ontd-startrek.livejournal.com/profile)[**ontd_startrek**](http://ontd-startrek.livejournal.com/).

 

 

"Stop worrying," Zach tells him. The door snicks shut and Zach's face disappears into darkness. Chris begins to protest but then Zach finds his mouth somehow and they're kissing, finally. Long fucking day and it's only halfway over.

"Mm, okay, but, come on there's gotta be a light in here . . . ?"

Impatient sigh, suddenly cool air over Chris's kiss-wet lips. "You're the one who _insisted_ on the broom closet. I mean, seriously, Pine?"

"Hey," Chris says defensively. "It's totally not a broom closet. There's not even a broom _in_ here. Now come on and kiss me." He slips his hands up under Zach's shirt, shockingly hot skin, gets a groan out of him. Zach's mouth misses his in the dark and he ends up sucking on Chris's earlobe instead. It sends a jolt of arousal straight to Chris's groin so he maneuvers around and bumps into random shit in the closet before he can get his body flush up against Zach's and delve his tongue into his mouth properly.

Zach pulls away, trying to catch his breath. He kisses along Chris's jaw in the meantime, pulls his shirt up over his head. "There are other, better locations for this, you know. Trailers, bathrooms, _our houses_ to name a few. And _those_ locales have lights and lube and _everything_."

"Ugh, too wordy. Shh, baby." Chris kisses him.

Zach's body shakes with laughter. "I mean, we've gotta come out of the closet _some_ time . . ."

" _Shut up._ " And Chris finally gets him to stop laughing and back on the same page with him, that being a page of slow simmering lust all through a tedious, morning-long costume fitting courtesy of Zach's fucking gorgeous body and sleepy voice and his proclivity to lick his lips between sips of coffee and give Chris these _looks_ . . .

They break for air again. "You've been teasing me all fucking morning, asshole," Chris says.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And I thought you wanted to stop talking." Zach gets Chris up against the door and starts kissing down his neck and Chris's heart thuds in his chest and he almost forget about being slightly annoyed. "Anyway," Zach continues, lips touching Chris's skin with his words, "you were teasing me."

"Nu uh. Well, not at first."

Zach laughs lightly right before he sucks Chris's nipple into his mouth. Chris lets his head fall back and groans.

Zach pulls back to get rid of his own shirt and not being able to see what he's doing only builds anticipation, like he'll just pop into view at any second. And indeed, when Zach approaches again it's mixed with surprise and a fun kind of fear so Chris laughs breathlessly and kisses him. Zach bites at his bottom lip and sucks it into his mouth.

Chris keeps him close with fingers in his hair, thoroughly fucking up all of Zach's careful styling and rendering any and all gel effectively useless. It's weird that Zach never gets pissed about it—he probably gets turned on by the little spikes of pain . . .

Something loud rattles by in the hallway, followed by footsteps and voices. They don't stop kissing, but Chris gets a little thrill from the possibility of discovery, licks into Zach's mouth and moans when he sucks on Chris's tongue.

Something else passes by, squeaky wheels followed by a _thud_ that makes them jump, breaking the kiss with an audible smack.

"Ohshit," Chris hisses.

"Nah, s'okay nobody's back from lunch yet. Taco day."

"Oh man, really?"

"Yeah." Zach grinds into him, breath hot in his ear and skin smooth and sliding against Chris's. Chris closes his eyes and moves with him, concentrates on staying upright.

"Dammit," Chris says after a minute.

" _What_?'"

"Nothing. I just really want tacos now."

Zach sighs pointedly. "Okay, you know what, why don't you just eat a granola bar or something while I suck you off? Would that make you happy?"

"Wait, why, do you have a granola bar?"

Chris can practically hear Zach rolling his eyes.

Zach's hands wander, one trailing randomly over his chest while the other palms insistently at Chris's arousal through his jeans. Chris hunts for Zach's mouth with his, starts somewhere on his neck and tastes salt and feels Zach's pulse. Zach saves him the trouble and brings his face closer with both hands, kisses him _hard_ and presses his hips _hard_ into Chris's and Chris loses his mind a little bit, can't help groaning into his mouth . . .

There's a knock on the door.

The kiss stills and Chris holds his breath, figures he's imagined it when they're met only with silence. Zach's tongue slips easily back into his mouth and Chris makes a small sound and twists his fingers in his hair—

There's a _knock_ on the _door_.

Chris doesn't care that it's pitch black—he's absolutely certain they're staring at each other in shock right now, that Zach's frowning and his jaw has dropped way too much.

"Shit. I thought lunch was over at like 12. Right?" Zach starts rambling nervously, mostly to himself.

" _Taco_ day!" Chris hisses.

KNOCK.

"Com—uh, just a sec!"

Zach shoves a shirt into Chris's hands and Chris is impressed by how quickly he found it—well, it probably just means he'd been keeping track of _where_ they'd thrown their clothes in the heat of the moment, which is the kind of thing Zach does. And I mean, who does that?

Chris puts the shirt on and can feel that Zach's done the same. He tries to fix Zach's hair but knows deep down it's a lost cause and doesn't actually care.

Zach opens the door and Chris sort of spins/falls out of the closet and lands on J.J. Motherfucking Abrams.

"Oh," Chris says eloquently, straightens up and stares at him.

"We were just—"  
"I can explain!" Zach says at the same time.

J.J. raises his eyebrows, smiles indulgently.

"Yeah, Zach," Chris says, feeling frantic and unable to look at him. "Explain."

J.J. cuts whatever convoluted story Zach was about to fabricate off with a wave. "It's fine, guys. Really. It's just that, y'know, you're wearing each other's shirts. So." He points.

Zach's eyes go big and Chris's smile freezes.

J.J. smiles back.

After a minute Chris turns to Zach, clasping his hands behind his back. "Anything further, Captain?"

Zach's too busy looking down at Chris's gold shirt and blushing furiously to respond, so he just shakes his head. His head of still very obviously fucked up hair. "No. Um. Nothing further. Cadet. We can continue this—"

"Debriefing?" J.J. suggests.

"—later. Yeah." Zach gives a terrified little giggle.

J.J. is _way_ too smiley. "Nice improvising. Knew I hired you for a reason." And he continues down the hallway.

 

 

*


End file.
